


omg!!! a baby

by jaehyunsleftballsack



Category: My Chemical Romance, NCT (Band)
Genre: Babies, Hentai, M/M, Mpreg, Sexy, Tentacles, dont like dont read 😳✋🏽, frank - Freeform, fresh, guys im begging u, jisungs like 12, lee taemin - Freeform, men getting pregnant, new, not in this but. irl, really good, tampon eating, this is satire i promise, underage smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunsleftballsack/pseuds/jaehyunsleftballsack
Summary: sexy time with frisung
Relationships: Park Jisung/Frank Iero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	omg!!! a baby

**Author's Note:**

> read it or else ill beat your ass

one cold evening, park jisung was lying on his bed watching tentacle porn when his boyfirend frank ierrroo came into their 🅱️edroom. "oh fuck frank! what are you doing" "i have to PISS" frank shouted before releasing his j u i c e s all over the 17-year-old. 

"oh fuck!" cried jisung before passing out. 

a few days later

"frank honey! we gonnahev a baby.!!!!" cried jisung holding a pregnancy test. "i gon be a dad !!!" said frank, licking his boyfriends toes. 

another few days later. 

"omg frank what are you doing while i am currently removing this used tampon from my pene" cried jisung, holding a bloody tampon. "baby please let me eat it" "okay" and then jisung gave frank the used tampon and frank gobbled it all up. "jisugn i like your nipples" said frank then proceeded to lick off tiddie juice off of jisungz boobies

9 months later

"FRANK THE BABYS COMING" cried jisung, going into crowning otter. "PUSH BABY PUSH" cried frank, trying to prow the baby out of jisung pene. hours later jisung had given birth to a baby boy named tyrone. "why is he black?" asked frank. "AYO WHAT UP-" said tyrone, "jidung did you cheat on me?!?!" asked frank "no i didnt! youre black remember" "ah yeah" moaned frank. they then proceeded to have sex on tyrone.


End file.
